The Kadam Team
The Kadam Team "L.A. face with the Oakland booty..." For an in-depth view of the relationship, visit the ''Kadam'' page. This team page was created by TinaForever. Rules The Rules *Don't go around spamming or disrespecting other ships' pages. *Don't delete anything that isn't yours. *Respect other people's point of view. *No spamming or inserting false information. *If you don't ship Kadam, please don't bash or vandalize this page. *You can't sign more than once. *No inappropriate text or images. *Any registered user that ships Kadam, must be allowed to sign.. *Any other rules must be approved by an admin. Reasons to Ship Kadam Reasons to Ship Kadam *From the get go, Adam has been really nice to Kurt. *Adam's performance of Baby Got Back brought a smile to Kurt's lips. *Adam encouraged Kurt to step out of his comfort zone and audition for the Apples. *Adam complemented Kurt many times in the very first episode he was introduced. *They obviously have a lot of chemistry together. *Their voices would sound great together in a duet. *Because Adam doesn’t allow Kurt to think he is anything other than the amazing and talented man we all know he is. *Because its nessacary for Kurt to leave all of Lima behind him and live in he moment of New York. *Kurt was in the dance class working hard, Adam noticed that, complimented him, and even when Kurt tried to deny it he wouldn’t let him. *They're both very talented and got into NYADA. *Adam doesn't care about other's opinion and sings in the Apples even though it's s "social suicide" and Kurt never cared about anyone slagging him because he's gay. *When Kurt got popular because of his win at the Midnight Madness and the same two dudes that were making fun of the Adam's Apples started praising it for his win. Kurt told them off for gossiping about the Adam's Apples. *When Kurt thought that he won the Midnight Madness instead of Rachel only because of the lucky song choice, Adam told him it wasn't because of that, he won because he is a good singer. Kadamers Kadamers 1. ♡The light in the dark, shining your love into my life ♡ 2. Jack- gleelover 3. GleekThang 4. Midhatz 5. NayaRiveraFan15 6. KurtHummel=FIERCE 7. Tina Finn Fan :D 8. NightfallWolves 9. Josh Bullin24 10. Xoxgleek410 11. MamacitaAgron 12. 1lovepink33 13. Mykurtanchelforever 14. HermioneGleek 15. QuinnMarleyfan96 16. MarowSk 17. QuickismyOTP 18. 19. Bartieandquick+6 20. Dare-2-Dream 21. UndercoverGleek1 22. Nxt2normalfan 23. LoveWithoutTragedy 24. Luke&DiannaMagick 25. 26. DianaHeart1d 27. 28. 29. Léofaberry13 30. Ilovesebastiansmythe 31. Calahara 32. TinaLover9897 33. Kurt&BlaineForever 34. Bobbobin 35. Wanky 36. LoserLikeMe 37. 38. Camsay 39. 40. Edopeltier 41. 42. SwiftieGleek 43. Spimax12 44. GabyMEL 45. Nayaforever 46. BradyHudson 47. DarrenIsGod 48. Annuzhka.y 49. Brittana4Life 50. [[User:DrewlovesKuinn|'Sometimes the most cheerful people']] [[Message_Wall:DrewlovesKuinn|'are the ones hurting the most inside']] 51. WeWereInfinite 52. Gleek866 53. Lucas Koch 54. Wicked.Renthead-Gleek 55. Themanonthestreet 56. KurtsieGirlForever2 57. Brittanalovers 58. MargaretThatcherDog 59. Ellsweetella 60. Urii.1506 61. Crazychick08 62. JustMe2602 63. Kind-Hearted-One 64. GleeCast 65. Gleekfan101 66. Numbuhthreefan 67. Klaine4EverKlisses 68. Dancin'NoViolence 69. IceBerry 70. Tikeamazing 71. IMultiShip! 72. Blank stares at blank pages, [[User Talk:Blugo34|'no easy way to say this.']] 73. SaneKlaineFan 74. Aprilscherz 75. Aspiring 76. Raven00 77. Once a Warbler always a Warbler - Layla Gleek 20:23, February 2, 2013 (UTC) 78. Valetwi 79. FinchelForever1604 80. Gleek4ever2012 81. Blainebomercarloseanopry7 82. Iloveklaine10 83. Gleekurt 84. Faithful Finchel Lover 85. Kurtbastian4ever 86. QuicksamcedesFTW!! 87. Soul_Soldier 88. Ehoke 89. Rodreaux88 Kadam Templates Kadam Templates Featured Moment Featured Kadam Moment Category:Teams